customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Toa Zion
Welcome Hi, welcome to Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Toa Zion page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Favicon Yes. Go ahead and make a favicon. Posted by Toa Spyck- Administrator and Newsmaster of Custom Hero Factory Wiki at 20:03, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Upload them to the gallery. Just upload them to the gallery. Use the Button that says "Upload a new image" in the menu on the lefthand side of any article on the wiki. Thanks for making them! I'm no artist! ;P Posted by Toa Spyck- Administrator and Newsmaster of Custom Hero Factory Wiki at 00:09, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ADMIN!!!! Congrats! You are the new admin of Custom Hero Factory Wiki! You may want to read the help files that pertain to being an admin. They explain how to use your extra buttons. You will use your powers to: *Rollback edits not made in good faith.(vandalism, etc.) *Enforce the rules of Custom Hero Factory Wiki. *Help the community of Custom Hero Factory Wiki. *'Support the creation of Hero Factory MOCs!' Congrats! Posted by Toa Spyck- Administrator and Newsmaster of Custom Hero Factory Wiki at 20:32, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Achievements I'm thinking about enabling acheivements and I'd like your opinion. This is the help page about achievements: Help Page Posted by Toa Spyck- Administrator and Newsmaster of Custom Hero Factory Wiki at 02:36, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello! How I can be the Administrator of Custom Hero Factory wiki? --Ulxelaser 06:35, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! Hello! Congratulations on becoming an administrator! -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 00:38, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the compliment, Zion! I've been trying to contact you and Toa Spyck for Solar Cycles on our fleet ship, "The Nemesis!" I'll be active hopefully on this site every day. And have you ever heard of Herofactopedia (Better Point: I'm sure so). I really like the new series you're making as well, I can see, but truely - it is great to have you back by our side! Starscream7 23:18, October 14, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 P.S. If you want to add a 'sincerely' to the end of your talk message, you just click signature up above and than type in 'Toa Zion' (I don't know if you allready know that, but I hope it helps!) World Wide Viewing Toa Zion - I have an idea!: In order to get this wiki more active editors, and since I know you're Malum285 on Youtube, Why don't we make a video that advertises the site? I know you did before, a long time ago, but I think everybody stopped watching it because the introtook out a big chunk of the video. This time, we can do these things in slideshow order: First, we can name the video "Fanon Hero Factory Site" Your choice of music - I would try to make it BIONICLE, like the theme from "Mask of Light" Than, you can add around 15 to 20 slideshow images explaining about the site, it's administrators, Articles, Rules, anything you want Than, in the end, post the link to the site (you might also want to do it at the beginning of the video and in the infobox below it) Remember: the title HAS to have the word "Hero Factory in it. Think of how many users and anonymous users who type in 'Hero Factory' every day! And than, think of how many of them have Wiki Accounts. That's a lot of editors we'll get. "I really hope it helps!" Starscream7 13:28, October 16, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 TF: DOTM Rollback I've realized that at this point, Toa Zion, that you have gone inactive two times in a row now. From August 24th to October 14th, and quickly, October 21st to this present day. If you do not reply by tomorrow night (11/30/10), than you will have your Rollback abilities demoted. Please state a reason as to why you should keep them, and I know why: You need to practice on your grammar. This isn't a site where you can simply 'throw' down info on pages, so please have better typing. This message will be deleted at 4:00 P.M. or 7:00 P.M. tomorrow. You will still be able to edit here - yet as a normal user. Lord Starscream - Goodbye 00:15, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Since you have shown that you are immature and don't care about our manual of style and the authority of our admins, I, as the one that raised you to admin status when this site was young, revoke your rollback, and admin, status. I have learned many lessons because of Starscream and CT1000, but since you have not, you are unfit for the power of adminship. Have a good day, and hey, an even better life. Good luck - you'll need it. -- Added by Posted by Toa Spyck- Administrator and Newsmaster of Custom Hero Factory Wiki at 02:13, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Demotion Okay, thanks for allowing it. We do, however, allow BIONICLE info. It's the 'Custom' Hero Factory Wiki1 For all we care, Spider Man can be teaming up with William Furno to defeat Darth Vader and Von Nebula! See what I mean? You're still allowed to edit here. Thanks for understanding. Lord Starscream - Goodbye 21:12, November 30, 2010 (UTC)